crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anaconda-Ghetto
'''Anaconda-Ghetto is a revolver pistol variant of the Anaconda in CrossFire. Overview Anaconda-Ghetto features 8 rounds cylinder (+2), just like Red Dragon and Gold variant. Aside from the skin, Anaconda Ghetto inherits all the pro/con factors of the original Anaconda, but like Anaconda-Black, this gun is 10% more powerful, giving players more chance to one-shot kill opponent. Uniquely to all other variants, Anaconda-Ghetto features a Fast Draw/Rapid Fire mode (toggleable by clicking RMB). Fast Draw has the player fanning the revolver's hammer to discharge bullets at a much faster speed. This technique, however, results in a very high recoil and hard to control spray pattern, making it only suitable for CQB situations (10-20 meters recommended). In Fast Draw mode, the player can hold down left click (LMB) to keep firing, unlike the normal double action mode which requires a single click for each shot. 'Advantages' Normal mode * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. Fast draw mode * Very high rate of fire. Overall * Short reloading time. * Fast drawing speed. * Lightweight. * Able to switch to fast draw mode anytime. 'Disadvantages' Normal mode * Slow rate of fire. * High recoil. Fast draw mode * Very high recoil. * Poor accuracy. * Easily runs dry. * Huge crosshair. Overall * Loses power in distance. * Low ammo capacity. * Loud firing noise. (CF Vietnam only.) Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Brazil * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines Trivia * When using the Fast Draw mode, you fire off the whole cylinder in only in 1.5 seconds. This is very similar to the Python's firing speed. *The fast draw mode (fanning) animation is similar to the M1858 New Army. ** Fanning (rapidly pulling back the hammer, while holding down the trigger) a magnum revolver in real life is not recommended and highly dangerous, due to the great recoil of magnum cartridges which will most likely propel the bullets at any direction, including the user's head (due to muzzle rise resulted from the recoil). ** Aside from being dangerous, fanning the Anaconda revolver is not practical since its double action mechanism means you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger without needing to pull back the hammer. Fanning was done with single action revolvers since their hammers needed to be cocked for each shot. * Like the Gold Black Dragon variant, this gun lacks one spare mag in CF Vietnam, having only 4 instead of 5 like Gold and Red Dragon variants. Because it has Rapid Fire mode, this means ammo will be eaten up much quicker and players would have to equip Pistol Ammo Mag to prolong its capacity during long battle. * In CF Vietnam, this gun doesn't normally drop when its owner get killed but if it's switched to Rapid Fire mode, it will drop. The same glitch happens with AA-12-Buster. Both have been fixed in later patches. * This is the only Ghetto weapon to be bundled with a non-Ghetto related in a combo (Dual Karambit-Camo) and sold with normal price in CF Vietnam (10 Vcoin, while all other Ghetto crate are 12 Vcoin). * Upon release in CF Vietnam, Anaconda-Ghetto lacked the fast draw switch sound effect. It was eventually corrected when the Fatal Wasp variant was added. * In CF West, there is a bug where the ammo bonus on the weapon is displayed as +5, although the weapon's clip is 8. Media Images= AnacondaGhetto.png|Render AnacondaGhettoHUD.png|HUD (Normal Mode) AnacondaGhetto2.png|Ditto. Fast Draw Mode. |-| Videos= CrossFire - Anaconda Ghetto - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 Anaconda-Ghetto ☆ Anaconda-Fast Draw-Ghetto - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 Cross Fire China Anaconda-Ghetto GamePlay ! Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Revolver Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Ghetto WS